


Celebration

by Pocket_Owl



Series: First Kiss [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Owl/pseuds/Pocket_Owl
Summary: Brian notices Nick after he cross-dresses at a party.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: First Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Just like individually-wrapped candy, here's another small first kiss scene.
> 
> If you have a first kiss you'd like to see, leave a comment!

Brian watched from a distance as Nick walked back and forth along the poolside in his high heels — click clack, click clack. Nick smiled, self-satisfied, and occasionally looked down at his feet.

Brian had the urge to push him in, to watch as he came out, blouse and shorts wet and clinging, his make-up smudged —

He didn't.

Brian hid in the bushes near the pool. As Nick click-clacked past him, he reached a hand out and snagged Nick's arm, pulling him into the bushes with him. Nick's heels sank down into the mud, and he swayed. Brian placed his hands on either side of his waist to steady him.

With the extra height that the pumps gave him, Nick's face was level with Brian's as they stared at each other for a moment, questioning.

Nick smiled and laughed, and tried to pull away, re-join the party, but Brian kept his hold on Nick, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

Nick's head turned back; Brain's expression remained serious. Nick took the chance of putting his hands on Brian's chest.

He started to speak — "Brian?" — but he knew that something about this situation was weighty, so he stayed silent and still.

Brian broke the contact to focus upwards; he reached up to lift the edge of the wig that covered Nick's head. Nick looked into Brian's face as, one by one, he removed the pins that held the wig in place and let them fall. Brian's concentration remained steady as he worked his hand under the wig, gently untangling it from Nick's hair. 

Once it was free and in his hand, Brian's eyes traveled down to meet Nick's stare, and he dropped the wig to the ground.

Nick felt Brian's fingers comb his hair, taking his time to straighten it, fix it. It was nothing that Brian hadn't done a thousand times before, at performances and auditions, but now it felt different, gazing into each other's eyes in the dim light of the bushes, the sounds of the party seeming more distant by the moment.

Brian looked up, then back into Nick's eyes, and smiled.

He spoke, his voice low and lengthened, each sound drawn out. "There. That's better; isn't it?"

Then, Brian leaned forward, closed his eyes, and brought their lips together. First tenderly, then firmly, then sliding his wet lips against Nick's; Brian kissed Nick.

When Brian broke the kiss — after what seemed like only an instant for them both — and opened his eyes again, he found Nick with his eyes still open, unable to move.

Brian smiled, then turned and walked away, leaving him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual event: [Backstreet Boys Celebrate Record Contract 1994](https://youtu.be/RVQl85OVT9s?t=501)


End file.
